User talk:Adamwankenobi
Wikia Spotlight Hi, my name's Scott, a Wikia helper focusing on a number of Entertainment wikis with a team of folks. I just wanted to drop by and say hello and let you know we were considering featuring this wiki as a Spotlight to coincide with the launch of the new Firely comic book. I'd like to create some welcome templates if that's okay with you. They're one of a few suggestions we have for admins when being featured as a spotlight. Please leave a message on my talk page if this is something you're cool with or you have any questions. —Scott (talk) 18:29, 29 February 2008 (UTC) contributions I've been looking over your additions to the Wiki, and I've been pretty impressed. (You've done much better than I have lately, but college and work have kept me away from some of my hobbies.) I'll add you as an admin. Just make sure that the various pages maintain a certain decorum (we were trying to keep things relatively 'in-universe' with 'behind the scenes' discussion kept seperate, but that seems to have gone downhill in my absense). Thanks so much for stepping up! Good luck! Serenity 02:58, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Main Page Please do not protect Main Pages prevently, even if there was some vandalisms. See wikia:Help:Main Page. Please unprotect it for a moment, I'll show you something. Szoferka 00:42, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :There's need to reconfigure some magic priorites of displaying sequence. Now template:title got priority lower than title of article and will not work. Come one in Wikia irc, Splarka will help you with this. Now I'll try to change width of categories box, becouse it's covering ads. Szoferka 01:11, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Listing at Browncoat Wiki Hello, I am one of the administrators over at the Browncoat Wiki! I am writing to let you know that we have added an article for The Firefly and Serenity Database to the Browncoat Wiki. If you have not heard of it, the Browncoat Wiki aims to be a collaborative, living archive specifically for Browncoat culture and history, including activities, regional Browncoat organizations, websites, charity events, conventions, meetups, projects, etc. The focus is the fans, not the show. (There are at least two wonderful wikis that already cover both Firefly and Serenity *yours being one of them!*) As of this point, your article is only a stub. We intend to eventually flesh out all stub articles, but that will take some time. If you are interested, we would love to have you or another moderating member of your wiki edit your article on the Browncoat Wiki so that you can provide information from the unique viewpoint of someone who is actively involved with the Firefly and Serenity Database. We also would love to have more editors and anyone is welcome. Please feel free to visit the Browncoat Wiki and grab a button or banner if you'd like to share this information with others! Hope to see you at the Browncoat Wiki! Stay shiny!!! --Sherie 22:26, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ~ Cheryl & Sherie ~ The Browncoat Wiki Project Team Main page Hey Adamwan! This wiki is about to be spotlighted (to coincide with the new comic), which is why we've been giving it some attention lately. One thing that still needs some work is the main page. I was wondering if you wanted to keep the Wookieepedia-style page and maybe modify it some more to fit this wiki, or if you would be interested in switching to something similar to Buffy Wiki. Just let me know what you think, or if you have any other ideas. Thanks! -- Ozzel 03:46, 9 March 2008 (UTC) *Cool. In that case, which sections do you think we should keep and which ones should go? These are just my initial thoughts: **"Click for article navigation" - This doesn't expand like it does on Wookiee for some reason... I'd almost be inclined to just put the content right on the main page instead. **Quote of the Day - maybe make it weekly and just change them at will? **Featured Article - Obviously, there's no voting process yet, but we could just stick up a good article every week **Did you know… - Blank right now, but I definitely think it should stay. I'll try to add some factoids to it. **Improvement drive - We could also change this out weekly, or just get rid of it **In the news - Could keep and add stuff to it, like what cast & crew members are up to. **On this day… - Since there are no day articles, this should probably go **User of the Month - Not a lot of users, so this should also probably go, at least until there are more users (which, hopefully, there will be soon) Your call though, so let me know what you think. As for the colors, I'm looking into that right now. -- Ozzel 05:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) *I've set up a customized Monaco skin (which you can preview here), if you would be interested in setting it as the new default skin for the site. -- Ozzel 21:40, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey Adamwankenobi. I know you haven't edited here in over a year, but I noticed you'd logged into Wikia fairly recently so are probably still active somewhere, and I wondered if you were interested in helping out a bit again. Cavalier One and I are attempting to rebuild this wiki and hopefully get it up and running with some regular contributors again, so if you are interested in becoming active here again that would be a great help :-). Cheers. Grunny (Talk) 05:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC)